Of Greek gods and mortal men
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: When Grimmjow falls in love with a son of Zeus what must he do to prove he is worthy of Ichigo's love? Will Grimmjow complete his tasks and be able to claim Ichigo as his own? OOC, AU some fluff in first few chapters and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So I came up with the idea for this whilst watching Clash of the titans and drooling over Sam Worthington when suddenly... BAM! I get this idea! I hope you like it. **

**Warnings: OOC, AU, non-graphic yaoi, violence and gore in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any greek myths!**

Long ago atop Mount Olympus, a son of Zeus sat watching Earth and the humans who lived there. Ichigo had had enough. He was always watching the humans lead their little lives, getting in to trouble, having adventures now he wanted his own adventures. Before his resolve could fail him he slipped out of his chambers and made his way to the gates of Olympus before he could get caught.

Down on Earth a human named Grimmjow was herding sheep. The sun was setting and he needed to move his herd to the field on the other side of his house before Apollo completely robbed him of sunlight. But as the Fates would have it a lamb escaped the herd through a gap in the fence Grimmjow hadn't even known was there until he saw that tiny rear end squeezing through and running off in the direction of the forest. Damn it all. Grimmjow locked the gate and trudged in the direction of the runaway lamb.

Ichigo sighed, his temper stretched thin. He was hopelessly lost. The young god had been walking around this damn forest for hours and was about 5 seconds away from burning it to the ground. Ichigo's body ached, and his long alabaster legs were patchy with mud. Of one thing Ichigo was absolutely certain. He could not return to Olympus looking like this. Ichigo continued to wander (getting more stressed and lost with each step) when he came across a small creek that ran through the centre of the dismal forest he found himself in. Smiling with pure joy Ichigo stripped out of his robes. Carefully Ichigo placed his clothes on a rock and climbed in.

Grimmjow knew the forest like the back of his hand, and yet he couldn't find his lamb anywhere. He'd run after it of course but it had managed to slip away from him, and any moment now he was going to admit defeat. Maybe some wild animal had got the poor thing and eaten it. It happened sometimes.

The young shepherd was about to turn and leave for home when a voice caught his attention. It was heavenly, smooth like silk and... singing? Grimmjow's curiosity overrode his common sense and he crept closer to the source.

Ichigo was completely oblivious to what was going on around him, he was far too happy cleaning the mud off his body and singing a ballad he'd learned from his mother about a brave warrior who saved a city from a dragon.

Grimmjow couldn't believe his eyes. He'd crept closer to the source of the singing and been met with a beautiful orange haired man. He was tall and lithe, toned in all the right places with legs that went on forever. Grimmjow was planted to the spot as if his feet had grown roots. This man was mesmerizing, enchanting and absolutely perfect, as much as Grimmjow didn't want to break this moment, he really could watch this stranger all day, but a stirring in his lower region was telling him he needed to move things forward.

Ichigo was taken by surprise when a husky voice called out to him.

"Hey!"

Ichigo slowly turned on the spot to face the owner of the voice. A blue haired stranger with a body that rivalled Adonis (from what the young god could see) he had bright blue hair which perfectly matched his beautiful blue eyes. The stranger's angular features were undeniably handsome and Ichigo had an instant attraction to him.

"Can I help you human?"

Grimmjow was a little taken back by being addressed that way, but decided to ignore it.

"It's getting late, you should get home before it's too dark and you get lost out here"

Ichigo smiled. "I'm already lost 5 more minutes won't hurt me, besides I'm quite far from my home."

Grimmjow stepped a little closer to the stranger, coming to a stop at the water's edge, mere inches away from the other man.

"Where do you live?"

"If I told you would you believe me?"

Grimmjow didn't really know why he cared, he should be getting home.

"Sure, I guess."

Ichigo was about to tell the other when an idea came to mind. Ichigo smirked, lazily.

"Take me home with you and I'll tell you."

Grimmjow was surprised and intrigued enough that he accepted. Who knows maybe he could get some fun out of this.

"Alright" Grimmjow grinned as the man jumped out of the water and quickly dressed.

The walk back home was a lot shorter then he remembered. Maybe it was because Grimmjow was anxious to see if he could get the other man into his bed, that he wasn't really paying attention to the journey. Grimmjow lived in a small cottage on the outskirts of town, and the forest lay to the right of his humble abode. Inside was modestly decorated the only things in Grimmjow's cottage were things that absolutely needed to be there. A pot over the fire to cook in, a large wooden chest to hold his robes, a table to eat at and a bed to sleep in. Grimmjow lead a simple but happy life.

Ichigo looked around the cottage and smiled to himself, it was so different to his palace on Mount Olympus.

"I know it's not much..." Grimmjow started but Ichigo quickly interrupted

"It's lovely" the young god strode over to the sinfully gorgeous human before him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Grimmjow was stunned, but only for a moment, before he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist.

He couldn't believe his luck. It was like this sexy young man had read his mind. The blunette dropped his hands to the others bum and lifted, pleased when Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, threading his slender fingers through wild sky blue locks. The orangette smiled as Grimmjow groaned into the kiss and tightened his legs around the others waist pressing their groins together.

Grimmjow fought back, he was the one in charge. Licking Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for entrance, as he walked them over to the bed. Grimmjow slipped his appendage into the others mouth, mapping out every inch of the hot cavern that he could reach, eliciting a soft moan from his soon to be lover.

Feeling impatient Grimmjow dropped Ichigo onto the bed who in turn whined at the loss of contact. A smirk stretched across his full lips as he watched Ichigo's eyes cloud over with lust as he stripped out of his robes, and discarding them, said items forgotten as soon as it left his hand.

Ichigo whimpered as he watched the man, this mere mortal made his body over heat, his breathing laboured and his will weak. They'd only just met but Ichigo was losing the will to return to his true home. Ichigo's hand strayed south as he gently groped his already hard member, his back arching off the firm mattress as he teased himself whilst watching the sexy blunette.

Grimmjow could have cum all over himself at the sight of Ichigo stroking himself on his bed. Sanity quickly slipping away from him, Grimmjow pounced on the orange haired tease, quickly stripping him of his robes and sandals before attacking his neck with nips and kisses.

Grimmjow ravaged Ichigo for hours, it was well into the night before the colourful pair passed out due to exhaustion. Ichigo wrapped up in Grimmjow's firm embrace.

The sun streaming through the windows is what woke Ichigo. He was still wrapped up in Grimmjow's strong arms and sighed. Today he would have to leave Grimmjow behind, mortals couldn't live on Olympus and his father most definitely knew he was missing by now. Ichigo let his eyes wander over the sleeping mans features, from this proximity Ichigo could really appreciate just how handsome the other man was.

A blue eyebrow twitched in frustration. "Stop staring its irritating"

Ichigo blushed, embarrassed at being caught. "Sorry"

He pushed away from Grimmjow in an attempt to get up and get dressed, but was stopped by Grimmjow's tightening grip.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow's cerulean orbs opened slowly to look into honey ones. Ichigo was his now and he had no intention of letting him go.

"I-I have to go home..."

"No you don't. Stay here with me."

"I do... you don't understand..."

Grimmjow was starting to get irritated now. What was so important that Ichigo wouldn't stay with him?

"Then make me understand."

"Grimmjow... I'm... I'm a god, my father's Zeus and I live on Mount Olympus." Words that at first seemed to get stuck in his throat now tumbled from his lips.

Grimmjow couldn't believe it. Ichigo was a god! He'd had sex with a god! He'd topped a god! Grimmjow's ego was soaring; he had to fight hard for a stupid grin was threatening to invade his face.

Ichigo was getting worried. Grimmjow looked constipated, and hadn't spoken in a full five minutes. "G-Grimmjow... please say something..."

The sound of Ichigo's voice brought Grimmjow back to reality. "Will I ever see you again?"

The young god moved closer to Grimmjow, they were a tangle of limbs and it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Ichigo tucked his head under Grimmjow's chin, he couldn't look at him right now, his heart ached at the thought of leaving Grimmjow and he really didn't want to.

"I don't know Grimmjow..."

The rest of the morning passed in almost silence. And although it hurt Ichigo to do so he left Grimmjow and returned to Mount Olympus to receive his punishment from his father.

**This was surprisingly difficult to write, it wanted to stay bouncing around in the confines of my imagination. Damn pain in the ass story. Review and lemme know what you think? -makes puppy dog eyes at you until you give in- **


	2. Chapter 2

**This didn't turn out at all how I planned but I don't think it's bad? Read and you'll see. Kinda fluffy too XD**

Ichigo paused, terrified for a minute that he'd been caught. His heart was racing in his chest, banging out a harsh rhythm against his ribs. The young god clutched the front of his robes as his took a deep breath and willed his heart to calm down, he was scared enough as it was without the added risk of heart failure. Taking one last cautious look round Ichigo made his way towards the small cottage he could see just in the distance, almost running in his haste to get to his mortal lover.

It had been a few months since Ichigo had met the one he knew he was meant to be with. It had hurt the orangette to leave him after their initial coupling but he also knew there was no putting off the punishment from his father that was bound to be waiting for him when he got home, and the longer he left it the worse it would be. One only had to look at Prometheus, to know that Zeus could be a cruel man. Needless to say when Ichigo had returned to Olympus Zeus knew exactly where he'd been and exactly what he'd done.

His father was furious and it was only the gentle persuasion of his mother that Ichigo didn't end up with a lightning bolt up his ass! Zeus had yelled and yelled turning a scary shade of purple, an angry vein throbbing in his forehead. 2hours of roaring later Zeus had banned Ichigo from visiting Earth for fifty years, when they all knew 'the human' would be dead. Ichigo was devastated but his father's word was law, and for a week Ichigo tried to abide by it. But after only a few days his body burned with desire for Grimmjow, every time he closed his eyes images of the mortal flashed up in his mind's eye. Seven days. Seven days is all it took before Ichigo knew he had to see Grimmjow again, so risking it all Ichigo snuck out once again to see his lover. And so far he hadn't been caught, because he always returned to Olympus at night. Needless to say Grimmjow was surprised to see him at first and even more so after he had told the blunette what happened when he went back home but was happy to see him nonetheless.

As Ichigo got closer to Grimmjow's home he couldn't fight the grin that worked its way across his face, and burst through the door of Grimmjow's house panting and sweaty.

Grimmjow was sitting at his table, he'd just finished his breakfast and was about to tend to his flock when his door burst open. Without even looking around he knew who it was and smirked when he felt his lover's arms wrap around his neck and full lips press against his jaw in a chaste kiss. Reaching up he placed his hand over Ichigo's and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. "Mm I missed you..."

Ichigo pulled away after a minute, walking around and settling himself in Grimmjow's lap. "I missed you too"

The day like all their days together was spent in utter bliss they tended Grimmjow's flock, watched the sun set together and Grimmjow made them dinner.

"I hate when you have to leave..." Grimmjow was almost pouting.

"Me too... " Ichigo's breath hitched. "I'd risk everything for you... Grimmjow I... I love you..."

Ichigo was staring at the table blushing from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. It was the first time he'd told Grimmjow he loved him and although he thought the other felt the same there was a small niggling doubt in the back of his mind that was very off putting.

A badly covered chuckle caught his attention and a finger under his chin forced him to look up into piercing blue eyes.

"I love you too stupid" a gentle kiss accompanied the declaration and things quickly became more heated and they moved to the bed.

Ichigo's body arched under Grimmjow's practiced touches, responding almost eagerly to his skilled fingers as they danced over his feverish skin. Moans falling from his lips sounded like music to Grimmjow's ears and he had to fight himself to just rush and fuck Ichigo senseless. Grimmjow was slowly learning patience because, like every time he was with Ichigo, he didn't know if this was the last time and he desperately tried to make it last.

With a heavy heart Ichigo left Grimmjow and headed back home. When he got back however Hermes was waiting for him outside his chambers. Crap.

"You're father wants to see you, Ichigo. Be prepared." And then he was gone.

Taking a shaky breath Ichigo made his way to his father's throne room. When he arrived Zeus was facing away from him, and gave no indication that he had heard his son arrive. "Father...?"

"You disobeyed me Ichigo. I gave you a direct order, and you went against my wishes"

Ichigo tried not to tremble. "But father I-"

"But nothing!" Zeus turned to face Ichigo and the rest of his sentence died in his throat. "I told you, you weren't to step a foot onto Earth, for fifty years!" He was yelling now. "You deliberately disobeyed me! I am your father do you understand how your disobedient behaviour makes me look? How it makes me look when my son sneaks off to Earth to couple with some human?"

Enough was enough.

"Grimmjow is not 'some human' Father, I love him and I want to be with him!

And who are you to talk about reputations? You who is lead by your cock! Do I need to remind you about Io? Or Hercules? His mother was a mortal! You cheated on Mother countless times with anyone you liked the look of!" Ichigo knew he was probably pushing it but he really couldn't stop.

"Now, now. What are my two favourite boys doing making all this noise?"

Ichigo stopped yelling when a hand touched his shoulder. His eyes trailed up the arm to see it was his mothers.

"Hera...The boy won't listen!"

"Mother I-"

"Shh Ichigo, I know" Hera interrupted gently. "I have an idea"

Ichigo watched his mother with curiosity. What on Earth was she thinking? He glanced at Zeus, seeing he was about to interrupt his mother.

Hera held up a delicate hand. "Shh and listen, you might like it Darling. I propose that you send Ichigo's mortal on a quest, to prove his worth."

Ichigo's eyes widened. No no no! This kinda thing could get Grimmjow killed! He was about to voice this fact when his father stopped him.

"I like it. If he dies then he is unworthy. If he lives then I will allow your relationship to continue." Zeus beamed suddenly, his head full of Hydras and things. "Leave me now, for in the morning I shall visit this... Grimmjow, and test his worth."

Ichigo turned and stormed out the room, much like a stroppy human teenager, it was very unbecoming of him but goodness knows what was happening to him recently. He left his scheming parents in the throne room, and made his back to his chambers. Who knew falling in love would be so freaking hard?

**Hera wears the pants in her marriage! haha XD I kinda made her a bit kinda then she actually is. lol oh! And for those wondering Zeus fancied Io but she turned him down then worried that he'd get found out by Hera he turned Io into a cow. Please review! They're really appreciated and really make my day. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was another tricky chapter to write I swear I wrote the beginning three times! T_T Anyway I hope you enjoy it! I'm really excited about where this story is going so fingers crossed i'll have Ch.4 up really soon! :D Oh! and Mine Ch.7 should be up soon too, sometime next week. So keep your eyes peeled :3  
><strong>

** oOo  
><strong>

The day, as every day without Ichigo inevitably was, was slow and boring. Standing and tending to his flock no longer kept his mind from wandering to his lover. Grimmjow was caught in a predicament he had no idea how to get out of, he knew he couldn't go on like this anymore. Being without Ichigo, not knowing when or even if he'd see him again was tearing him apart and for the first time in his life Grimmjow was depressed. It was a beautiful day but for all the attention he was paying it could have been raining on his head, he'd really given up caring.

Grimmjow was taken by surprise when an authoritative and unfamiliar voice called his name. Grimmjow slowly turned on the spot to the source of the voice and felt his legs go weak underneath him, his mind going a mile a minute. Zeus was standing in his field! He recognized him the moment he laid eyes on the older male, from temple sculptures and vase paintings. He was much more terrifying in real life. Zeus stood a head taller than Grimmjow; he was wearing a toga so white it almost glowed, making everything around him look dull in comparison. The god had a long white beard that brushed his breast bone and white hair to match. Like Grimmjow his eyes were a shocking blue that held a look of age and wisdom but a youthful fire could be seen burning in their depths. Suddenly Grimmjow was filled with panic and fear for Ichigo. Was he ok? Had he told Zeus about their relationship? A million questions flew through his mind in the space of thirty seconds but the gods mere presence stopped him from being able to voice any of them.

"Grimmjow. Your relationship with my son Ichigo has come to my attention, and I do not approve."

Shit.

"But Ichigo insists that he loves you." Zeus chuckled to himself; the thought of Ichigo truly loving a mere mortal was absurd. "So I am willing to acknowledge your relationship with a few conditions."

"What are they? I'll do anything!" Grimmjow would fall at Zeus' feet and beg if that meant he could be with Ichigo.

"I was thinking and I came up with an idea. You will go on a quest and bring me back 5 items. Only when you have retrieved all 5 will you be free to be with my son."

The young shepherd was shaking, so many emotions were bubbling up inside him; fear, anger, excitement, worry... he knew he would do as Zeus wished of him, there was no doubt in his mind if that is what it took to be with the one he loved, then he would do it without question.

"What do I have to do?"

Zeus smiled. It was the tiniest of smiles but it was a smile all the same. This human had courage, but Zeus' mind was made up he wouldn't change it now.

"You will travel across Greece in search of the items I tell you, armed only with the sword and the map I give you. You must not bring anything other than food from your home, anything else you may need you must scavenge from nature around you. This is a test of your courage, bravery, resourcefulness and dedication. As well as the strength you possess to protect my son, because if he chooses you, he chooses it over his godship and will lose any power he possesses as well as his immortal life and his right to live on Mount Olympus. Ichigo will have to live as a weak mortal here on Earth. With you. Until Hades claims him"

Grimmjow remained silent. Weighing up the severity of what he had to do. Yes he was scared, no longer of Zeus, but of the monumental task ahead of him. He would get it done, or die trying. There was no other option in his mind. Grimmjow was determined as hell and stubborn as fuck.

Zeus was slowly starting to warm to this human. Very slowly. He showed the potential courage and bravery to be with his youngest son. But this would be his final test, Zeus was stubborn too and he would not just let this human have his baby son (baby used in the loosest sense of the word as Ichigo was already 200 years old although he didn't look a day above 18) .

"It does not matter in which order you claim these items, nor is there a time limit to your quest. My only requirements I have already stated and you must go alone. You are not allowed any help from your kinsmen"

Grimmjow nodded. "I have none. What are the items of my quest?"

" You must retrieve the hide of the Namean Lion, the blood of the Hydra, Medusa's head, a Dragons talons and a Cyclops' eye"

Grimmjow felt the dread return in his stomach, as a lead weight. He had no idea how he would retrieve any of this! He could only hope that ideas would come to him when the time came. The young shepherd was trying very hard not to convey what he felt in his heart, the deep fear that ran through his veins every time the little organ beat, but from the tiny glint in the gods eyes Grimmjow knew that Zeus could see exactly how he felt and that it was his intention to scare the shit out of Grimmjow.

Zeus could see that his plan was working. His keen eyesight could see the human boy trembling even though he was fighting hard to conceal it. He had to fight the gleeful smile that threatened to creep across his lips.

"Grimmjow hold out your hand"

Grimmjow did as his was told holding out the toned limb in front of him, slightly startled when Zeus laid his hand flat over Grimmjow's own.

"Wha-?" Grimmjow was about to protest when he felt a weight settle in his hand, looking down he felt Zeus remove his hand and in its place was a beautiful sword, no longer than his forearm but lethal all the same. Taking hold of the turned hilt he turned it over in his hands to truly admire its beauty. The blade was pure silver with black designs on that twisted down towards the tip and had a silver over lay. The blade itself was almost straight but with a slight curve at the tip. And lastly the handle was ivory white with silver strip around the top and bottom.

"This sword is yours Grimmjow, take care of it as I will not bestow another such gift to you. And also a map to find your way" Zeus held out his hand once more this time a small folded piece of parchment lay across his aged palm. "Do not lose this either. It is one of a kind, tell it where you wish to go and it will lead you there."

This was all too much, the day was barely half way through and his head was swimming in information, but something else stirred within the depths of Grimmjow's being: excitement.

"Use the rest of today to prepare what you may need to take with you and begin your quest at first light tomorrow. I will be watching you Grimmjow." And with his last sentence spoken Zeus disappeared.

Grimmjow stood there for only Zeus knew how long, staring into the distance, processing information whilst holding tightly to the gifts bestowed upon him. When he felt his legs could take it no longer he wandered back to his humble cottage to begin packing for his no doubt long and perilous journey.

The rest of the day past in a blur, Grimmjow barely remembered tending to his flock or even eating dinner that night as he went over the day's events for the umpteenth time as he lay in bed, sleep evading him. Nor did he remember falling asleep as he awoke the next morning, feeling as though he had only just closed his eyes. The young shepherd wearily gathered his bag of food, slipped his sword into his belt and with one last cursory glance around his home he left closing the door behind him. He had one last thing he had to do before he could leave and he wandered over to the fence that held his flock in their field and opened the gate wide sighing as he did so, this way they could escape and have freedom.

Grimmjow pulled out the map Zeus had given him as he walked away from home and muttered: "Take me to the Namean Lion"

** oOo **

**_:O Grimmjow has begun his quest! This is the sword Grimmjows is based on: _**http :/ www .p- wholesale. com /upimg /7 /379a1 / swords- lord- of- ring- series- 299. jpg _** (take out the spaces) I thought it was a really nice sword and yes I know it says Lord of the Ring series but I liked it and I don't care! XD**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions! Thank you to all of you who have so far reviewed/ favourited/ and alerted this story, it means alot to me. :3  
><strong>_

_**~Elly.  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**The adventure has just begun!**

The sun beat down on Grimmjow's head, today was unusually hot for Greece, a fleeting thought that Apollo was doing it to him on purpose made him laugh. Taking a quick swig of water from his leather pouch, Grimmjow consulted his map once again. The blunette had been travelling for three days already but it felt like three months. He had nothing to break the monotony of walking all day and barely sleeping at night. Only the thoughts of Ichigo waiting for him at the end of his quest kept him going. He would not fail him.

As Grimmjow regarded the map in his large hands a relieved smile stretched lazily across his lips. He was almost there! Almost at Namea. According to the map the lion's lair was just to the east of Namea, on the outskirts. He would be there by nightfall if he didn't stop. But he had to, hunger was starting to eat away at his stomach and cloud his mind, so he decided a break was what he needed. Grimmjow dropped his bag in the grass where he stood and squatted to rummage through his perishable foods for something to eat.

Ichigo made his way to what his father lovingly called Το δωμάτιο γη. This was where Zeus came to watch the human race. The infinite room was completely black apart from the stars that littered the sky above Ichigo's head. In the middle of the room was a large marble bowl called Για δείτε that stood in a silver cradle that was waist high to Ichigo. Για δείτε was filled to the brim with clear liquid not unlike water.

The young god walked almost hesitantly over to Για δείτε and taking a shaky breath he held out his hand and whispered "Δείξε μου Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques." The clear liquid turned silver and after a few seconds an image of Grimmjow was reflected back at him. Ichigo's body visibly relaxed as he watched his love. Grimmjow was still alive and Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from his mortal lover as Grimmjow cleared up the simple meal he had been eating. Grimmjow got up from where he had been sitting, before checking he had all of his possessions and began walking once again.

Grimmjow made a decision whilst he was eating, he would walk until nightfall, stay in Namea and tackle the lion tomorrow morning. He hadn't much money (the pay of a shepherd was low) but the last thing he needed was to set up camp near the lion's den and get eaten during the night. Fuck that. Grimmjow would spend some of the gold coins he had on a room for the night.

It took him less time than he expected to reach Namea, perhaps it was the promise of a soft bed calling to him that made his achey limbs move faster, or the thoughts of hot food that would soothe his near empty stomach. Whatever it was Grimmjow reached Namea just after dusk.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow, having paid for bed and board, settled into bed with a slight smile on his lips. The young god was taken by surprise when his father's voice greeted his ears.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come here ο γιος μου"

"Πατέρας, I miss him and I pray that he doesn't die"

"If he is worthy he will not die"

Grimmjow awoke the next morning feeling rested and ready for the task ahead. He had slipped into a dreamless sleep which greatly surprised the blunette. He had expected nightmares. The young man gathered his things and made his way to the main hall for breakfast.

A short hour later found Grimmjow standing outside the Namean lion's lair, his only companion the sword Zeus had given him. Grimmjow had stashed his other belongings near the cave, he didn't need the extra weight. The blunette took a deep breath to calm himself and then another. Surely the lion knew of his presence by now? Grimmjow was sure he smelled of fear and adrenaline which would be pungent to the lion's sensitive nose. Almost forcing himself to move Grimmjow entered the dingy cave, sword drawn.

No sooner had he entered Grimmjow saw a flash of white teeth as the lion pounced on him. Only Grimmjow's quick reflexes prevented his head from being ripped off his neck in the first attack. The lion had the weight advantage but in all wasn't much bigger than Grimmjow. In the first move however it had Grimmjow pinned to the floor, one large paw pressed down on his chest making it increasingly difficult for the mortal to breathe.

As Grimmjow lay there sweating from the effort of keeping his sword pressed against the throat of the animal above him, there was no denying that he was scared. Jaws of the beast snapping mere centimeters from Grimmjow's face and, to his horror, getting closer. The beasts muzzle was close enough that Grimmjow could smell the rancid meat on its breath. Bringing a sandaled foot up between their bodies, and using all his strength, kicked out sending the lion over his head. Scrambling to his feet Grimmjow turned to find the animal already running gracefully back in his direction, mouth open ready to rip him to shreads.

Grimmjow was just a second too slow. A second too slow to dodge the beast, a second too slow to swing his sword. Too slow to defend himself as the lion's teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his thigh, ripping a hole in the tanned expanse of skin. Grimmjow howled in pain as his leg wobbled beneath him. Without thinking the human brought his fist down, a forceful punch connecting with the side of the large mammals head. The blow made the lion whimper in pain and reluctantly let go of the tender meat it had found, its vision temporarily blurred.

Zeus stood behind his worried son, gazing into Για δείτε a small smirk dancing on his lips. The Namean lion had a secret. Well Grimmjow didn't expect him to make it easy for him did he? The beast was no ordinary lion and Grimmjow was going to find out very soon. The hard way. Zeus was positively gleeful.

**Για δείτε - to see **

**To δωμάτιο γη - the earth room**

**Δείξε μου - show me **

**ο γιος μου – my son **

**Πατέρας - father**

**Stay tuned for the conclusion! Will Grimmjow be able to defeat the lion? will the lion eat Grimmy? will Ichi ever stop worrying? What's Zeus planning? all your questions answered next chapter! Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**The conclusion of Grimmy's fight! Sorry it took so long certain stresses in my life meant I was in no mood to write. :| but! here it is enjoy! :D**

Ichigo couldn't watch. The sight of Grimmjow's blood shook him to the very core and to see it pouring down his leg made his heart ache. How he wanted to go to his blue haired lover and smite that accursed beast where it stood for daring to harm Grimmjow.

Zeus had to fight hard not to smile, this human was unworthy just as he knew he was. The lion would have him for breakfast before the hour was up. It was tough but perhaps Ichigo would learn from this experience and listen to his father from now on. Zeus knew best and it was high time his son learned that. Perhaps after all this was over Zeus would have Ichigo marry Aphrodite. They would make a lovely pair. Oh and the children! They would be beautiful!

Grimmjow was panting hard. The dull ache in his leg almost unnoticeable as he charged at the lion who was steadily closing the distance between them. Grimmjow's sword was raised, perfectly aimed for the beast's body.

With all the ferocity boiling in his depths, Grimmjow swung his sword slicing across the lion's shoulder and down its rib cage. Grimmjow was only allowed a second to glance at his sword, his bloodless sword, before he felt the lion's weight on his back and sharp teeth clamp around his shoulder puncturing skin and muscle. The pain caused Grimmjow to fall to his knees, taking the lion with him.

Ichigo couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips. Grimmjow was going to die and there was nothing he could do but watch his final moments.

Grimmjow wouldn't let it end this way! He would complete his quest and see Ichigo again and not just in his imagination. Gathering up the strength he could muster Grimmjow grabbed the lion's jaws and prized them off his muscular shoulder and keeping his grip tight, dragged the lion throwing it over his bleeding shoulder and across the dimly lit lair.

The lion laid there on the arid ground for just long enough for Grimmjow to see that where there should be a four foot long sword wound from shoulder to rump there was nothing. Not even a scratch! But how could this be? Grimmjow used all of his strength, all his might to cleave the beast in half! How could there be nothing to show for his efforts?

Zeus could have laughed. You could practically see the moment the human realised his attack had no effect. There was a stupid look that crossed his face as reconsidered what to do.

"The Namean lion's hide is impervious to weapons"

Ichigo turned to face his father. "You knew?"

"Of course foolish boy. You can't expect me to make it easy for him! By the end of his quest you will see that he is unworthy!"

Ichigo had never been so angry in his whole life, he was tempted to leave Το δωμάτιο γη his father wouldn't let him back again, so swallowing his pride Ichigo turned back to face Για δείτε.

There were two things Grimmjow noticed as the lion roared and righted itself. 1) It was limping. So it wasn't immune to all attacks... sheer strength had an effect on it. 2) Its mouth was bleeding. Blood dripped from its muzzle and splattered on the ground by its feet.

Now he had a plan. It was a long shot and he would only have one shot at it. One shot or death. That was it.

Grimmjow waited, rooted to the spot, for the lion to come and get him. Sword gripped in hand, the involuntary thought "don't drop it" made him smile as the lion pounced once again.

Grimmjow found himself pinned, not for the first time, under the lion's weight. This time, however, he had the advantage. Grimmjow allowed a grin to cross his face as he brought his sword into place, thrusting it into the lion's open mouth. A sickening crunch was heard as the tip of Grimmjow's sword burst through the roof of the beasts mouth and exited through the top of its skull. Blood and brain matter splattered over him as the lion collapsed, dead weight.

Ichigo was beside himself with joy! Grimmjow had passed the first hurdle and made it out alive! The look on his father's face only proved to further his happiness. Zeus was furious! Ichigo hadn't seen him look this angry since Prometheus tricked him! Oh how he was loving this.

Grimmjow rolled out from underneath the dead lion, exhausted and bleeding. Now all he had to do was skin it and he could move on. Taking a hold of the frayed edges of skin around the wound Grimmjow pulled, tearing skin from bone.

A surprisingly relaxing hour later the beast was skinned and its hide was rolled up under his arm and Grimmjow was ready to set off on his quest once more

Το δωμάτιο γη – Earth room

Για δείτε - To see

**Grimmy won! yaay! -Victory dance- ^_^ please review! Next up Grimmjow vs the Hydra.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long! Work's exhausting, especially when I accidentally agree to work overtime. :| But 30 working days until my holiday with my boyfriend, SO excited! Oh and if you haven't read my other stories The ties that bind and Mine pleeeeeeeeease read them! Mine is the next to be updated. :} Oh oh! And before I forget this chapter is dedicated to Loreto W who's been following this story since day one and has reviewed lots and lots with the most inspiring reviews and always makes me smile and want to carry on. So this is for you, I hope you like it! :D**

It was another scorching day in Greece and Grimmjow was resisting the urge to finish the last of his water supply. It was half a day's walk (according to the map) to Lernaea, the town where the Hydra resided. Well the Lake of Lernaea. He could deal with his water supply after he dealt with the over grown water lizard.

The fight with the Namean Lion had been two weeks ago now and Grimmjow's wounds were healing nicely, although he would have teeth shaped scars on his shoulder. Grimmjow had gone back into the town of Namea to get his wounds treated, eat (he could never remember being so hungry in his life!) and finally set off again by nightfall.

The only thing that had been keeping him going recently were thoughts of Ichigo, he missed him so much and wished that he could see his love, if only for a minute. He wondered what the young god was doing right now. Was he missing him too? He hoped so.

Ichigo hadn't stopped watching over Grimmjow from the first moment, he missed him terribly and although he couldn't bear to see him suffering, the thought of something horrible happening to Grimmjow and him missing his teal haired lover's final moments was even worse.

Zeus was still furious. How had that mere human managed to best the Namean Lion? No matter. He wouldn't keep winning, his luck would run out and Ichigo would be married to Aphrodite, he already had her consent.

The first thing Grimmjow noticed was the stench. It was acrid and burned his nose and throat making him gag. Grimmjow reached into his bag and pulled out a scrap of cloth that used to house his loaf of bread but this morning that had been demolished, so shaking out the crumbs Grimmjow tied it around his nose and mouth and instantly he felt a little better. The cloth acted like a filter and although it wasn't perfect and Grimmjow could still smell the vile fumes that surrounded Lake Lernaea it was an improvement.

The second thing Grimmjow noticed was the Hydra was nowhere to be seen. Setting his things aside Grimmjow pulled his sword from his belt and made his way closer to ominous looking lake.

Three feet. That's how far away Grimmjow was before he noticed the large green water serpent. It was sleeping by the lake, the Hydra had a long neck with a lizard like face, and it walked on four legs and had a long thick tail. The Hydra sleepily opened one eye to glare at Grimmjow before raising its head to snap menacingly at the bluenette.

Grimmjow stumbled backwards in surprise as the Hydra raised its ugly reptilian head, yellow eyes glaring down at the bluenette. Reflexively Grimmjow swung with his sword as he righted himself making a gash across the Hydra's shoulder and causing it to hiss in pain as its poisonous blood dribbled from the wound.

Grimmjow stared in awe as the reptile stood to its full height. All in all the creature wasn't much taller than Grimmjow's 6ft 1" but it was at least that much in length and its blue/green scales shimmered in the light as it moved making it look as though the creature was made of the purest water. Grimmjow almost felt sad that he would kill it. Almost.

Ichigo felt the knot of worry in his stomach tighten. He knew about the Hydra, knew its secrets not many people did but Ichigo knew the Hydra was more complex than it seemed. Ichigo worried his bottom lip as he watched the man he loved engage the creature in battle. The only saving grace being that his father was still angry about the Namean lion and had left him to watch Grimmjow's quest alone preferring to start a thunderstorm goodness knows where. Ichigo couldn't care less, he had more important things to occupy his mind but he could hear the distant rumble of his father's thunderbolts and feel energy that humans' prayers gave him. The wrath of Zeus was mighty.

Grimmjow found himself in a precarious situation, he was wrapped around the Hydra's long neck while it thrashed furiously trying to dislodge him. Grimmjow wasn't even entirely sure how he'd ended up there only that the Hydra had lunged and he'd dodged and now he was hanging on for dear life, sword still gripped in his right hand.

Grimmjow drew back his sword and stabbed it through the creature's neck, ripping it through muscle and ligament until the lizard like head fell to the ground splattering Grimmjow in black poisonous blood. The bluenette hissed in pain, and jumped down from the reminder of the corpse's neck, and rushed over to the lake to wash the toxic liquid off his burning skin.

Ichigo would have prayed had it not been a pointless gesture, all he could do was hope that Grimmjow would turn around the fight was not won yet...

Behind Grimmjow the Hydra's corpse twitched two stumps sprouted from its body while its original neck began to grow until the Hydra was regenerated with 3 snapping heads.

Grimmjow was so absorbed in washing his burning skin that he didn't notice the Hydra creeping up behind him until he felt the creature's warm breath on his back. The bluenette froze.

"Shit."

**OMIGOD I DID IT AGAIN! Cliffhanger! -cue dramatic music- Please review. ;3 Much love to all of you who do!**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been over a month but I'm back! Long story short hell of a lot of stress and heartache and wanting to massacre the people I work with. :| but I finally have a new update (and a new phone which makes updating easier! ) I can't remember which story I said I'd update next so I did this one. Tough! XD I'll probably do Mine next as it's almost finished! C:

Grimmjow froze as the hydra breathed down on him, its rancid fish breath tousled his hair from three different directions. Slowly he turned to face the monstrosity behind him that he thought he'd killed.

"Holy shit!" Grimmjow grabbed his sword and dived out of the way just in time as not one but all three heads lunged for him, narrowly missing his abdomen and major organs. His wounds from the hydras blood still stung but right now that was the last thing on his mind as the head of the hydra that was closest to him managed to snap a hold of his ankle and lift him into the air, viciously swinging the bluenette around as if it were the creatures ambition to separate leg from body.

Grimmjow was getting dizzy, everything around him was a mass of blurry colour as he fought desperately against the urge to be sick, knowing that however unpleasant this was adding vomit to the equation would only make things worse. Grimmjow brought his other leg up at kicked out wildly hoping to strike the hydra, Tyche would have it that his first kick landed. The reptile's jaws reflexively tightened, only for an instant, but it was enough to crush the bone in Grimmjow's leg causing him to scream in pain as the blood poured and he fell to the ground with a thump.

Instantly Grimmjow's hands flew to his fractured leg trying desperately to hold it together whilst ignoring the bone poking through his skin or the blood trickling in rivulets through his fingers. In a divine moment of clarity the human ripped off the make shift mask that he was wearing and pulled it around his wound as tight as he could, gritting his teeth against the pain that forcing the bone back inside his body caused.

He didn't have long to sit and wallow in his pain because the hydra was soon after him again and this time it was angry. Grimmjow picked up his sword once again and from where he sat swung out with all his strength cleaving the head that crushed his left leg from its body. The sudden jerky movement caused intense pain to shoot up and down his leg on a relay. This time Grimmjow would not cry out. He would bear with the pain.

The hydra watched with morbid curiosity as its third head fell to the ground with a wet squelch and rolled slightly in the impact. Their eyes didn't leave the bloody stump left behind as it began to jerk and twitch and two new heads began to grow.

Grimmjow couldn't believe his eyes as the new heads began to grow. Frozen in horror Grimmjow watched as the beast now had five snarling snapping heads. The blunette was at a loss as to what to do the more heads he cut off the more grew back he couldn't keep doing this forever only Zeus knew the limits to the creature's ability. Zeus. Grimmjow knew now was no time to feel angry at the elder God. Even if he had tricked him Grimmjow resigned himself to feel angry at him later when the beast was dead.

Grimmjow was beginning to feel desperate he had no idea how to defeat the hydra when he noticed the deep burn marks on the hydra's shoulder they hadn't healed in the reptiles regeneration! That meant that not only did the beasts blood burn him it also burned the hydra! Quickly a plan formulated in his mind he would drench his sword in the puddle of blood that was slowly coagulating under the head he had just lopped off, and use the burning poisonous property of the beast's blood to cut each head off in turn and hopefully the toxic blood would put a halt to the heads regrowth.

Painfully Grimmjow pulled himself to his feet, leaning as much weight on his unbroken leg as possible he tried not to breathe in too much of the lakes rancid air. The bluenette half dragged himself to the puddle of blood while the hydra quickly gained on him, the snapping of its ferocious jaws getting louder in his ears with each step. Grimmjow refused to panic and within a minute he was where he needed to be, coating his blade in the thick rancid blood. He only had time to drag it through the puddle before the creature was upon him, knocking the human to the ground. Grimmjow managed to keep a tight hold on his sword, bringing up in an arc to slice off another of the hydra's heads.

The beast paused in trying to eat the puny human before it, another of its heads had just been sliced off but this was different. The remaining heads turned to look at the stump and saw it bubbling flesh, bone and muscle bubbled, producing a smell worse than the lake air. The hydra screamed in pain and turned its attention back to the human meal, only to have another head cleaved from its body as the human smiled triumphantly.

Grimmjow was shaking, but not from fear, from excitement. Excitement and happiness. He wasn't going to die. Not yet anyway. A gleeful and almost manic looking smile spread across his lips as he hacked off head after head as they lunged for him with his blade dripping in poison. Until finally there was just one head left, for some reason it was the middle head, why he'd left this particular one until last was a mystery to the human but be that as it may it didn't change the fact that this was the last one.

Grimmjow's leg pain was beginning to re surface, the adrenaline in his system beginning to wear thin. Said leg was barely touching the ground with any weight on it but it was the twisting, jerky movements needed to behead a hydra that was causing the extra pain. Grimmjow pushed the pain to the back of his mind by sheer force of will. He would not let the exhaustion of the pain settle and bog him down like the waters of the river Styx, he would succeed. Grimmjow WOULD win no matter what it took he would see Ichigo again.

Man and beast stared at each other, each silently daring the other to make the first move with the look in their eyes.

Finally the monster broke lunging at the last second, coming for Grimmjow from straight ahead, he planted both feet on the ground (as much as it pained him to do so) and swung as hard as he could with his sword and missed. In the last moment the hydra had changed course managing what the other heads had not; to avoid Grimmjow's sword. Mouth open wide the hydra clamped its terrible jaws around Grimmjow's waist, teeth breaking through his golden skin.

Grimmjow winced, the pain was horrific but still he refused to cry out. This man's will was extraordinary even through the pain he still managed to hack the last head from its neck, the force tearing his own wounds open. At last the creature was dead. Grimmjow allowed himself to fall to the ground, just 5 minutes rest and he would remove the head from his side and attend to his wounds. Just five minutes...

Ichigo was heartbroken, his lover was dying. Tears fell like rain down his cheeks as he watched his love slip into unconsciousness, rain pouring torrentially around him.

**Tyche**- Goddess of luck and fortune.

**The River Styx**- Murky river that leads to the underworld. There's a one way ferry to cross the river but you have to pay the price to Charon, the ferryman. Life binding oaths were sworn on the river Styx, whose name came from the Greek word for hate, by the gods and if broken Zeus would make the promise breaker drink from the river whose waters were so foul they would lose their voice for nine years.

Just a little info for ya I hope you enjoyed ch.7 I already have plans for what I want in ch.8 (Grimmy's funeral... I'm joking! ...or am I...?) so fingers crossed it'll be up soonish please review and tell me what you thought! (as always I look forward to your thoughts Loreto! :much love: )


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8 already! Wow where did the time go? Started a new story called Kitsune and me. (Naruto/Iruka) please check it out!**

Grimmjow's heart began to slow while his breathing became shallow. Ichigo watched on in fear as the mortal he loved slowly died in front of him.

"Ahem." The sudden noise made Ichigo jump as he spun to greet the source. It was Hermes. "Go to him, I'll divert your father's attention."

Ichigo's eyes widened almost comically. "Really?"

"Yes now go before your father sees"

Ichigo raced out of the room and towards the gateway to the human realm, eager to get to Grimmjow before the fates cut his thread of life.

Grimmjow laid there for goodness knows how long but he just didn't have the strength to move anymore, he'd failed. Failed himself, and worse failed Ichigo.

"Grimmjow."

Great now he was hearing things. Hallucinating Ichigo's voice he missed him that much.

"Baby, open your eyes"

"No way, I'm dreaming. I can't take it if I open my eyes and you're not there."

Ichigo chuckled. "But I am here. All you have to do is open your eyes and you'll see I'm right beside you."

Grimmjow took a ragged breath. God breathing hurt, and when did it get so hard? The bluenette could no longer feel his shattered leg only the warm coagulating blood underneath it.

"If I open my eyes and you're not real I'm going to kick your ass" Grimmjow tried to smile.

A sad smile pulled at Ichigo's full lips. "I promise. I'm really here I could never lie to you."

This time Grimmjow laughed. "You wouldn't but I'd lie to me. And this is exactly the kinda shit I'd pull."

Ichigo reached out and gently touched Grimmjow's face moving his gentle touch upwards brushing his bangs from his eyes. "Open your eyes."

Slowly the bluenette opened his eyes and was greeted with his love smiling down at him. Instantly he jerked trying to sit up overcome with the urge to just hold his flame haired love in his arms, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his chest.

"You mustn't move, your wounds are too great. Unnecessary movement will kill you, and I can't let that happen just yet." A single tear rolled down Ichigo's face. "I just can't. Not when I can save you."

Grimmjow just stared. This was all too much information to take in.

"Grimm... Lay still and don't move. Not until I tell you that you can."

Grimmjow nodded the tiniest of nods to show he understood, Grimmjow wasn't afraid he knew that Ichigo wouldn't hurt him.

Ichigo's heart fluttered, from nervousness and from being close to the man he loved once again. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed Grimmjow, pouring all of his feelings for the mortal into the kiss all of his love all, of his want and most of all his hope and belief in the mortal man he loved.

Grimmjow was slightly surprised and the sudden kiss but he wouldn't lie and say it was unwelcome. He missed Ichigo more than flowers missed the rain in the desert and his body was heating up at the tender contact. All too soon it was over and Grimmjow couldn't help the disappointed noise that escaped his lips when the young god pulled away.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. Grimmjow looked like a child who had dropped their last candy on the floor.

He knew he hadn't noticed the effects that kiss had.

"Look at yourself Grimm."

Without question this time he did as Ichigo asked, hardly able to believe his eyes when he saw, all of his wounds were healed! The only evidence of what had transpired was the blood stains on his skin. Bone had fixed itself, muscle and skin had sewn back together leaving not even a tiny scar of the shattered leg that was there only moments before. Grimmjow sat up and looked himself over more thoroughly. Every superficial wound was gone, Grimmjow was as good as new now. Better intact he felt rested like he'd just woken from a deep sleep.

"How...?"

Ichigo smiled. "Let's call it true loves kiss and leave it at that."

Grimmjow was a little disappointed but decided to drop it. Who knew how much time they had left together?

Ichigo climbed into Grimmjow's lap and hugged him close. "I love you."

The mortal kissed the top of the young gods head and smiled. "I love you too."

The two's loving embrace was interrupted by a gentle cough.

"I hate to interrupt but we have to go Ichigo." It was Hermes. "It won't be long before your father returns from storming over Namea..."

Ichigo's sigh was audible even to Hermes who stood six feet away from the couple. Sadly he watched as the pair said goodbye to one another once again. He wished he could do something more than this but he was as powerless as Ichigo in the situation. At the very least he decided to allow them to be able to meet. He knew that Zeus would eventually find out and was prepared for his inevitable punishment.

One last gesture of good faith the messenger god bottled some of the Hydra's blood and passed it to the mortal fighting for the right to love Ichigo.

"The second item of your quest Grimmjow. Look after it well. The path ahead is treacherous and there will be many obstacles, but do not lose sight of your love and the thing that you are fighting for and you will succeed."

With one last backward glance and a heart heavier than stone Ichigo returned to Mount Olympus.

**Yeah Yeah true loves kiss. I said it. I missed my bf so sue me. (Don't really sue me I can't afford it! :| ) Let me just point out though that it wasn't the kiss alone that healed Grimmy but it helped. Please review and maybe I'll tell you what really healed Grimmjow in the next chapter. Love you guys! Everyone who reviewed the last chappie: Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, Mayuzu and Loreto. Thanks guys much love to you. Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long! Please forgive me, writers block is an awful thing! I started writing this chapter ages ago with punishments in mind for Ichigo and Hermes but I forgot them... Even after I started writing this again two days ago I had no idea till I was writing it what I was actually going to do to the pair... Anyway I hope you enjoy it, there are a few twists in this one~~**

Zeus was furious! Everyone had disobeyed him, his son, Hermes... He was especially furious with Hermes! Zeus had entrusted him with guarding Ichigo and as soon as his back is turned he takes Ichigo to see the mortal and not only that but heal the dying mortal as well! Zeus felt cheated. Cheated of his victory and betrayed. And Zeus would have his vengeance on all three of them.

Hermes chaperoned Ichigo back to Mount Olympus his nerves began to set in shaking his heart like an earthquake.

"Ichigo... I know what you did..."

The young god visibly stiffened, but didn't look away from the path ahead of them.

"I couldn't let him die..."

"Your father will know as soon as he looks at you... Just standing next to you I can feel it... The difference in you. Zeus will know-"

"Hermes!" Ichigo interrupted. "I could not let him die! Grimmjow means everything to me. As long as he is alive then so am I, he is my life force so I see no problem in giving him some of what is rightfully his... Part of me..."

"You gave him half! If he dies now then so will you! This is not something you can take back!" Hermes hated to shout at the younger male but he was worried for his life and his safety. Ichigo's human had nearly died once and the tasks only got harder from here on out.

Ichigo had barely stepped a foot through the gates of Olympus when the ground began to quake and Ichigo's name rumbled through the air. It was his father's voice. Ichigo's courage faltered he knew, of course, that his father would find out... But he didn't think it would be this soon...

"You had better go to him, I'll come with you." Hermes paused. "He'll probably be in the throne room, let's go"

Hermes felt like he was walking to his own execution he was terrified but refused to let it show for Ichigo's sake.

When Ichigo and Hermes arrived at the throne room Zeus was, as predicted, sat on his throne. It was a magnificent throne made of clouds with lightning bolts wrought round the clouds it was high backed with two mighty arm rests. If anyone but the king of the gods sat on this mighty throne the lighting would turn on them taking the life of the Imposter.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Zeus roared.

"Father I-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! I told you not to interfere and you went against my orders! And you!" Zeus turned to Hermes "You were supposed to watch over my troublesome child! Him I expect disobedience from but from you? I expected better"

Zeus' face was turning an impressive shade of purple as he turned to continue to roaring at his son.

"How can I ever trust the human realm to you when it's your time if I can't trust you to... "Zeus paused staring at his son weighing him up, slowly putting together the pieces and figuring out why Ichigo felt different.

This was it. Ichigo knew his purple headed father was figuring it out and suddenly all his courage ran away leaving him only with his reason, conviction and his heart which currently resided in his throat. The young god couldn't deny he was terrified and completely surprised he wasn't shaking. Despite all that he had no regret, he had saved the man he loved how could that be wrong?

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU INSOLENT CHILD?! HALF OF YOUR LIFE FORCE?! YOU GAVE HIM HALF!"

Ichigo visibly flinched away from his father, Hermes had to give it to the boy he was far braver than he had given him credit for, he doubted he would be able to stand up in the face of such rage all for a mortal man.

"Father he was dying-" Ichigo tried to speak but was quickly cut off by the angry god.

"YOU DO NOT REALIZE THE FULL IMPLICATIONS OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU DISOBEDIENT BOY!" Zeus grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm and dragged him out of the throne room towards the gates of Mount Olympus.

"F-Father what are you doing? Where are we going?" panic was starting to rise in his voice.

Zeus refused to answer this failure of a child, he would never inherit the human realm, could never inherit it now. Where did he go so wrong with Ichigo? He was filled with such promise and hope... But in the end he turned out too much like his mother... The only choice he had now was to do the same thing he did with Ichigo's mother... Give him to the dragon to guard for the rest of eternity.

Ichigo was frightened, his father had been silent since they left Olympus and began travelling in a random direction. The young god had no idea where his father was dragging him and his grip was bruising.

Finally Ichigo began to recognise the scenery, they were going to Io's mountain, to where the giant Argus lived.

The mountain itself was steep and rocky almost impossible to climb because there were almost no footholds, but of course Zeus made light work of the rocky mountain face and in almost no time at all they were at the top. If Ichigo wasn't standing in the middle of the beautiful green and flower filled garden that was at the top he would never have believed it was there.

Zeus dragged Ichigo to the centre of the garden that covered the flat mountain top, there was no house, just miles of beautiful flora and dead in the centre of it all was a massive olive tree, barely visible from behind the giant Argus.

Argus sat cross legged in front of the olive tree where Hera had placed him many years before to guard a very well hidden secret and perhaps Zeus' biggest temptation.

Argus sighed as he saw Zeus approaching and stood with his club in hand. The giant was 8ft tall and 500lbs flabby but deceptively strong, but that wasn't the reason Hera had entrusted him with the task of guarding her secret. It was his eyes, Argus had 100 brown eyes which never needed to sleep. He was the perfect guard because he was able to look in every direction at all times, so needless to say he had seen Zeus coming.

"No disrespect Zeus" Argus' voice rumbled like thunder in a storm. "But you know I'm ordered to kill you if you try and take her. You are not allowed to even look upon her."

"What a faithful servant to my wife."

Argus bowed his head slightly at the comment but kept two of his eyes locked on the god and his son just in case before returning his many eyed gaze to the pair.

"I am not here for her. I have come to return her child to her."

Ichigo whipped his head round to look at his father, who was avoiding his gaze and focussed on Argus like Ichigo wasn't even here. Who was this "her" Zeus was talking about? Hera was his mother! Ichigo was the child of Zeus and Hera! How could this mystery woman be his mother? Zeus had to be lying to punish him... He just had to...

"Very well" Argus rumbled. "Leave him with me and he shall rot here along with her until my last breath."

"Thank you Secret Keeper." Without a second glance at Ichigo Zeus walked away leaving his son with the giant and what Ichigo imagined to be a frail old woman... A witch of some kind perhaps...

Unsure of what to do Ichigo just stood there in the soft green grass as the Sun shone down on him and his whole world fell apart.

"You boy. Come here so I can-"

"Ichigo."

"What?"

"My name is not 'boy' it's Ichigo."

A soft gasp came from the giant's direction but not from Argus himself from behind him...

"Boy, Ichigo, it makes no matter just come here."

Ichigo began to move towards the giant, sighing heavily, as he walked he noticed words scorched into the grass around the tree.

"Don't do it! Stay away from him!" A woman's voice called to him but he couldn't see the source. Ichigo stopped dead, however it was too late he was within the giants reach and the next thing he knew Argus had picked him up and dropped him next to the olive tree.

"Don't cause no trouble Ichigo and everyone's lives will be easy." Argus chuckled to himself. "Mother and son reunited at last"

"What are you-?" Ichigo started but movement in the corner of his eye and the same soft and gentle voice as before stopped him.

"You are my son Ichigo"

Ichigo looked towards the source of the voice and saw a beautiful woman standing there she was tall and slim with curves where curves should be. Her hair was long and like fire cascading down her back, a brilliant orange just like his. The woman, dressed in white, had large expressive brown eyes that mirrored Ichigo's own and a full heart shaped mouth. She was breathtakingly beautiful yet Ichigo felt like he was looking at a female version of himself.

"Who... Who are you...?"

The woman smiled and Ichigo felt his heart melt. "My name is Io, and I am your real mother."

**So what did you think? Io is Ichigo's birth mother! Who saw that coming because I sure didn't! (I literally thought it up as I was writing lol) pleeeeeease leave me a review with your thoughts and opinions! Also concidering a Q&A so if you want to ask me something, anything about writing, anime or my personal life private message me and if I get 10 questions or more I'll answer them and publish it on here for you guys. **

**Ciao~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update! Hermes' punishment and Ichigo's beginnings. How did everything come to be?! And the truth behind -that- kiss! Read on...**

Hermes stood in the centre of the throne room unable to move as fear and terror rooted him in place. What had become of poor Ichigo...? Hermes dreaded to think, he had never seen Zeus so angry.

The messenger god was so lost in his concern and worry that he barely heard the throne room door open. Turning to the source of the noise Hermes saw Zeus walking towards him, most of the anger gone from his face. Instead he just looked tired, weary and old, so old. Did his hair always look that shade of white? Were there always that many wrinkles on his face?

"Hermes. Go to Ichigo's human. Your punishment is to tell him that Ichigo is on Io's mountain." Hermes started to interrupt, to protest and tell Zeus he had to get Ichigo back! Zeus ignored him and continued to talk. "and as a punishment he has an extra task. He must rescue Ichigo from Argus and if he does I will let them live and love wherever and however they wish. I shall interfere no more."

Was that it? Hermes got off lightly compared to Ichigo... But Hermes let himself feel relieved too soon as Zeus had not yet finished speaking.

"You are hereby banished from Olympus from now until the human finishes his quest. If he succeeds you may return if he dies your punishment will become eternal. You will be his guide, watch only. You are not allowed to intervene even if he is about to die you are not allowed to lend your hand. I am also taking your wings until the day you return, you will be a demi god, like them. You are punished to watch as this human holds your fate and godhood in his hands. Now be gone"

Zeus gave no pause for Hermes to speak. Not that he could get the words out if he wanted to he had so much he wanted no needed to say but the words got caught in his throat where they died a terrible death. Hermes turned to leave, setting off down the path fate had set him on to find Grimmjow and guide him through the rest of his trials.

When Hermes found Grimmjow he was traveling a dirt path staring at the map Zeus had given him, an angry scowl painted on his face.

"Hello Grimmjow."

Grimmjow froze he didn't know anyone in this part of Greece... Who the hell was talking to him. He hoped it wasn't another hallucination...

"Grimmjow I have come baring news of Ichigo... And to help you..." Hermes hadn't yet decided how much he would tell the blue haired man as he watched the mortal turn on the spot to face him, scowl ever present.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow barked. He didn't like this. Not one bit.

"I am Hermes, I am but a humble messenger."

"Messenger?" the scowl softened slightly.

"I have much to tell you and I'm afraid 'tis not all good..."

Grimmjow was afraid of that... He knew there would be repercussions for Ichigo's foolish (but very much appreciated) actions.

"Tell me."

"It may take some time perhaps we should find an inn and sit comfortably..."

"No. Tell me here and now"

Hermes sighed. Just as stubborn as Ichigo.

"Zeus has punished all three of us for my and Ichigo's breaching of the contract between you and he. You have been given an extra task- to slay the giant Argus, I have been sent to guide you through it, although I can't physically help you, my wings have been taken away and I have been banished from Olympus and Ichigo... Ichigo has been imprisoned in Argus' keep..."

"Is he safe?" Grimmjow was trying very hard to control his emotions and he was afraid he was failing.

"As long as he behaves and doesn't try to escape... Although reason tells me "She" will keep him safe."

"She? She who? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Grimmjow had finally snapped.

"Io. Ichigo's true birth mother..."

Suddenly Grimmjow's face was as calm as still water, he sat on the floor and crossed his legs looking up at the now demi god.

"Tell me everything. From the beginning."

Hermes sighed and sat next to the boy and began to tell the story of Zeus and Io... The story of Ichigo's beginnings.

"Many years ago, Zeus was on Earth for one of his many visits, back then he used to visit often for various reasons sometimes it would be just to get away from his overbearing wife Hera. Anyway on one of these particular visits he met Io, a nymph of the most beautiful kind and unfortunately it was love at first sight. For the both of them. Why unfortunately? Because Hera was a jealous wife and would not let her husband go so easily especially when she saw who her husband had fallen for, how beautiful Io was and how her own beauty paled in comparison.

But unknown to Hera, Zeus continued to see Io behind her back and their relationship deepened. This however all changed when Hera made spies of the trees and the wind, insects and snakes alike that lived in Io's forest. They all reported the same thing: Io was with child. Hera, possessed with jealousy and rage abducted Io in the night, while Zeus slept, and placed her on the mountain top with Argus who swore a blood oath that he would guard her until his very last breath. Hera then scorched a spell into the land allowing people to enter the circle but forbidding Io and her child to leave whilst the giant still took air into his lungs. But one night Io went into labour and Argus summoned Hera, may she do what she will with the child. At first Hera was going to leave the child to rot with its mother but upon seeing the two together and how happy Io was with her husband's child Hera had made up her mind- to take the child away and scorched a loop hole into the spell, allowing baby Ichigo to leave but should he return he would be trapped and the original conditions of the spell would be invoked.

Hera told Argus and Zeus that if the king of gods ever showed up there he was to be killed on sight, to which Argus gleefully agreed.

Over time Hera came to love Ichigo like he was her own child and Io was soon forgotten, at least in Hera's mind... So now you know Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow just sat there on the ground, unsure of what to say, when a question came to the forefront of his mind.

"What did he do to me...?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermes wasn't entirely sure what Grimmjow meant, but he had a hunch...

"Ichigo. When I was dying... What did he do to me?" the question was more sure and confidently spoken.

Hermes was afraid of this, but he had a right to know...

"When Ichigo came to see you it was for the sole purpose of saving you, when he kissed you he transferred his life force into you... Exactly half... You are joined to him forever, if you die then so does he and if he dies so do you. In his life force is his godhood... Grimmjow you are a demi god..."

GRIMMJOW IS A DEMI GOD! WTF? lol just kidding I knew that already :P please review 3


	11. Chapter 11

**So I started writing this on my phone (in office- windows phone!) I got a good way in when it occurs to me that I haven't saved it yet so I decide to save at the end of the sentence. Then what happens? It crashes and I lose it all! I'm so gutted because I can barely remember what I wrote! **

**On a happier note: I noticed a continuity error in ch.9. Why is this a good thing? I hear you ask... Because dear reader the first one to find it gets a yaoi one shot with a pairing and theme of their choice written for them by me. I'm talking about a completely wrong word not a typo or spelling mistake! The correct reader has complete say in the story they not only get to choose the pairing but the setting and themes OU, spanking, bondage, fluff etc etc. I will do any yaoi pairing you want from: Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket. I will even write you a dedication on the header of the story.**

**All you have to do is review this chapter, tell me what you thought, and in the last line tell me the word that's wrong and the word it should be. **

**Good luck!**

**GGMM ch 11 take 2!**

Ichigo just stared, he was at a complete loss for words, and he could hardly believe what he heard. But the evidence was right in front of him in the form of his mother and the mountain they were now trapped on. He wasn't sure what to say or how to feel, he supposed he should be angry at Zeus' infidelity and Hera for trapping them there... But if Zeus hadn't been unfaithful he wouldn't exist and Hera loved and raised him, put her hatred aside and made him a good man. How could he hate her for that? However being taken away from Io, the lost time and missed memories of his first steps, first words and first hunt he would never forget and never forgive.

"Mom... Io... Mom..."

Io smiled. "You don't have to call me mom if you don't want to, I don't want you to feel pressured, I just wanted you to know the truth."

Io rested her hand reassuringly on Ichigo's arm. Ichigo placed his hand on hers for a moment before removing it from him and pulling Io into a hug. The memory of which would be ingrained into her memory until her last breath. Io would never forget the feelings of happiness, love and relief that washed over her. Ichigo was her son, and they were together at last.

After a few moments Ichigo pulled away and was met with Io's best 'scolding parent' face but despite her best efforts Ichigo could see her fighting a smile.

"Now I think you have some explaining to do. How exactly did you end up trapped here?"

Ichigo sighed... Grimmjow... He missed the mortal so much it hurt.

"The love of my life is a mortal... A man. His name is Grimmjow. Mom he's beautiful! His hair is the colour of the sky, his eyes are the sea. Grimmjow is taller than me and his body would make Adonis jealous!"

Io giggled, she thought a moment like this would never happen, and enjoyed listening to her son talk about his love.

"So? Let me guess your father, didn't approve?" Io asked, already having a fair idea of the answer.

"Like Hera approves a one night stand! No... He went mad and banned me from seeing him... But... I went anyway"

Io smiled, like mother like son.

Ichigo launched into the story of Grimmjow's contract with Zeus and Io sat and listened intently to her son talk.

Far below in the human realm Grimmjow and Hermes were making their way across Greece to where Polyphemus lived. Polyphemus was a Cyclops who enjoyed eating humans and although he was a shepherd like Grimmjow, Polyphemus had not one caring bone in his body. The Cyclops was roughly the same height as Grimmjow with below average intelligence, but what worried Hermes most was Grimmjow. He hadn't uttered a single word in hours, the now demi god, just walked and walked. Occasionally he'd pull out his map to check they were still going in the right direction but that was it. Grimmjow needed to talk to Hermes, he had things he needed to tell him about Polyphemus.

Grimmjow found this all a little too much to take in. Ichigo's whole life had been a lie, because of his unfaithful father Ichigo had been deprived of his mother. It made the bluenette think about his own mother, the only person who truly loved and cared for him after his father died in a tragic accident many years before. It saddened Grimmjow that his lover had been deprived of that.

"Ahem... Grimmjow...?" a familiar voice caught his attention and he turned to the source.

"Yes Hermes?"

"Are you not going to formulate a plan? We are almost at the caves where Polyphemus lives..."

"I have one. Well sort of. Sneak in, wait till he falls asleep, kill him, pop out his eye, hey presto job done."

" 'Hey presto, job done' ? That's not how it works! Polyphemus eats humans! If you get caught that's it. You're dead."

"Well thanks to Ichi I ain't a human anymore am I? I'm a demi god."

"Yes but so is he! If you die so does he! His life is in your hands and you need to be more careful with it!"

"It'll be fine. I haven't died yet."

Grimmjow was done talking, it was very clear by the look on his face that there was no point in arguing with him any further.

Hermes sighed. "Polyphemus' weaknesses are his love for human flesh and his low intelligence, but he makes up for the latter with absolute brute strength. Be careful Grimmjow."

According to the map, which Hermes was quick to agree with, Polyphemus' cave was on the ridge of a mountain that faced out to sea and was a mere 2 miles away. It would take them just under an hour to get there and Grimmjow was starting to get a little worried and the look was obvious on his face.

The sun was starting to set when the pair reached Polyphemus' cave, twilight was beginning to bathe the land in a beautiful orange glow. It had taken a total of two days to get to the dank hole and Grimmjow was tired and weary so it was decided (mainly by Hermes- it was like having his mother along for the trip! All the guy did was worry!) that Grimmjow would sleep tonight and tackle Polyphemus tomorrow night. Hermes didn't need very much sleep so he would watch over Grimmjow as he rested.

The pair found a small cave facing the opposite direction to the Cyclops' in the same mountain face. The two demi gods settled right at the back of the cave hoping that the cyclops wouldn't catch their scent.

"He loves you very much you know." Hermes wasn't looking at Grimmjow, the blunette lay on the floor with his back to Hermes while Hermes faced the mouth of the cave.

"I know. I love him too. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't"

"Please... Rescue him and Io from Argus..."

"I will no doubt about it, I'll slay the giant and bring them home."

Hermes had to smile at the confidence in the man's voice. Maybe things were going to be okay after all...

**So there you go! That's ch. 11 done and dusted. let me know what you think! If you want to enter the 'win a oneshot' comp here's a reminder of what you have to do: re read ch. 9 find the continuity error (NOT a TYPO it's a whole word that's wrong) review telling me what you think so far and in the last line tell me the words that's wrong and the word that it should be. Then ill PM the first one to get it right to organise details! **

**Good luck!**


End file.
